


When You Play Your Cards Right

by SphericalDice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adult Suckling, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jonouchi doesn't know what he's doing, My First Smut, Taking it slow I guess, light femdom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericalDice/pseuds/SphericalDice
Summary: “Mmmm...Mm M-Mai..!” He could hardly form words, not with the way his head was spinning, no, the whole room was spinning. His whole world spun, except her, and her piercing violet eyes, and her sweet glossed lips twisted in to a devilish smirk and her soft breasts and curves. Was this what Honda meant? Was this playing his cards right?”After a late-night game of cards, Katsuya Jonouchi tells Mai Kujaku how he really feels about her. While she's a bit more guarded with her feelings, she's willing to show her old friend a thing or two.Takes place after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters. minor spoilers for Duelist Kingdom arc I guess.EDIT 10/2/20: grammar and flow





	When You Play Your Cards Right

“Ha! Take that!”

Jonouchi’s beaten Mai for the third time that evening, it was a clean, even match, with no perfume, or bribery (something she wasn’t used to). However, she can’t bring herself to be mad at him and his stupid Baby Dragon. Jonouchi’s buzz over winning a casual card game was cute, endearingly juvenile. The opposite of the tough, inflexible ex-street thug she’s used to. Mai tells herself she’s content with winning two out of five matches, and let him win that last time, that’s what mature people do with the young, isn’t it? She watches his awkward, improvised victory dance, and can’t help but chuckle.

“What’s so funny huh?” The dirt-blonde teenager teases her from across their array of spell and trap cards. They’d been playing duel monsters on the rough floor of the small apartment he shared with his father. Mr Jonouchi had sold their Kotatsu for booze money— or was it gambling money? Jonouchi couldn’t keep up with the old man, nor did he want to think about him and their hardships right now. Nothing else mattered when he’d worked up the courage to invite Mai fucking Kujaku to his home and she was right in front of him.

“You’re just cute when you’re...happy,” Mai confesses in a soft voice he’d never heard before. “and it’s not often I see you happy, Jonouchi.” 

That catches him off guard. Cute? He isn’t cute, is she crazy? And the way she says it, her voice, it’s not snarky or sarcastic. It’s not a tone he’s heard her use with Honda, Yugi or even Anzu. Her tone is warm and sweet and it makes him feel things. Maybe he even wants her to think he’s cute. 

“M-Mai?” 

“Yes, Jonouchi?” She looks at him with deep violet eyes and shifts closer to him.

Jonouchi’s looking at the ground now, at his Time Magician, studying it, but not reading a word the card says.  _ ‘Come on, man this is your chance! Play your cards right!’  _ The voice of Hiroto Honda, who always encouraged his often fruitless pursuits, blares in the back of his mind. 

“Mai...I like you, like, a lot. Like I’ve never liked a girl before.” 

Mai doesn’t say anything back at first, as a matter of fact, she winces, making Jonouchi wonder if he’s messed up bad. Then she lets out another giggle, though this one is wistful and is punctuated with a sigh.

“You’re kind, Jonouchi, and cute, and I like you too” She looks away from him, and squeezes her legs together, uncharacteristically shy, “but the truth is I’m not what you want. I never had friends or  _ real  _ boyfriends. I’m cold. I would disappoint you.”

Jonouchi’s cheeks grow hot in response and he can feel a lump in his throat. It’s a feeling similar to the raw anger he felt facing that jackass Keith at Duelist Kingdom, mixed with something, warmer and more passionate. Something akin to what he felt when Mai gave him her Glory of the King’s Left-Hand card. Abruptly he places his hand on Mai’s bare shoulder, forcing her to look him in the eyes

“I don’t understand...how could you say that about yourself when you’ve been my best pal for so long. How could you say you’re not what I want when I’ve wanted you bad for so long?” 

“J-Jonouchi…”

Suddenly Mai’s face was so close to Jonouchi’s that he could smell the citrusy fragrance of her hair conditioner...shampoo...hair lotion stuff. His heart beat faster until she grabbed his face, and then her tongue was suddenly in his mouth, exploring until it met his. With his limited proficiency, he tried to kiss her back, returning the visit with his own tongue and greeting her supple, glossed lips with eager sips. When he breaks to breathe, all he can say is her name. 

Mai affectionately toys with his ear, “Did you like that, Jonouchi?” Her typical sly demeanour returns.

Right now her loving gaze is enough to melt him. “Mai...do you want to go to my room? I don’t want to mess up our cards by accident.” Fuck, he sounds like such a dweeb, how could he talk about Dual Monsters right now?

“Hmm, you’re right. Lead the way.”

He takes Mai’s hand because that’s what feels natural. The stroll to his room is difficult with how tight his pants have become, but thankfully it’s a short one, considering how paltry his home is. The bedroom is practically a closet and to make matters worse, it’s unkempt. When he switches on his lamp, he realises, to his horror, that he didn’t straighten his bed this morning. Fuck. 

Mai seemed amused as she takes in the quaint environment, it’s messy, sure, but it’s full of cards and trinkets and miniatures. On the walls are pictures of Jonouchi and Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda, in what she assumes is a middle school class photo, there’s even a few of him palling around with Anzu. She can tell it’s a home.

He hastily throws the navy striped covers into place and takes a seat on the mattress pad, Mai follows, draping her leg between his thighs when she sits beside him. He’s still nervous but kissing her comes more natural this time. He leans in to press his mouth to hers. The breathy noise she makes into his mouth could’ve ended him then and there. He keeps his hands at his side though, just to be safe.

“Let me give you a hand.” She coos, just wanting him to touch her already, she brings his left hand to the top string of her corset— holy shit he can’t believe he’s getting this far.

With some fumbling and subsequent assistance from an impatient Mai, the white top slides down her bare torso, freeing her ample breasts. It’s not like her outfits left much to the imagination, but this was beyond Jonouchi’s wildest dreams. Figuring he should do the same (at least that’s what he learned from the pornos he and Honda watched) he shed his unwashed, tee-shirt and tossed it aside where it then landed in a pile of other unwashed clothes. 

With a smirk, Mai hooks her arm around his neck without warning, and falls backwards onto the small bed, pulling him on top of her. The mattress creaks and bounces them slightly, it’s an awkward transition, but god he loves the way her bare tits feel squished against his chest. 

Not wanting to slow down, Jonouchi follows his instincts; planting eager kisses from Mai’s cheek, to her neck, down to her collarbone, before he reached one of her golden brown nipples. Without hesitation, he closes his mouth around her and kisses, then flicks with his rough tongue.

Mai let out a surprised yelp and hitched slightly, pushing her groin against his. So he started sucking, vigorously, excitedly, he couldn’t help it. He just loved her so much and wanted her so bad. He alternated between both, massaging the one he wasn’t tasting with his free thumb 

“Ah,  _ Katsuya…”  _ It was hard to believe this was the twerp on that gaudy ship years ago. He was a man now, he kissed her lips and squeezed her waist like a man. But the way he suckled her and worshipped her, telling her that he needed her...that’s what made her wet. 

Sound confident, sound confident, talk like Honda or something “Uh, well, d-do you like that?” 

“Katsuya, sit up.”

“Mai?”

“Sit up Katsuya!” 

“Ugh.” Jonouchi acquiesces after she raises her voice, back to her usual bossy self. He can’t help but be a bit peeved, he thought he was on a roll. 

Mai promptly rises to her knees then, wasting no time, slides off her panties and mini skirt, thoughtlessly tossing them to the laundry pile. As she crawls towards Jonouchi to remove his pants and boxers, exposing his erection to the cool air, he wonders if he’s in a dream. 

Jonouchi lets Mai take control. After all, she does have more experience. He lets her guide him onto his side with a zealous kiss and slink her leg around him, pinning him. Not breaking eye contact, the older blonde reaches back to grasp him, meticulously placing one finger around his length at a time. Then she begins to stroke. Fuck.

His racing heartbeat is deafening, and When Mai weighs one of her breasts pushing it in range of his lips, he almost doesn't hear her whisper “Go on, Katsuya-chan, I like it.”

Thankfully it’s only almost. He accepts the generous offer, sucking greedily as she rubs up and down his length. For the nineteen-year-old virgin, it was a lot, especially as she picked up the pace. He felt his muscles tightening.

“Mmmm...Mm M-Mai..!” He could hardly form words, not with the way his head was spinning, no, the whole room was spinning. His whole world spun, except her, and her piercing violet eyes, and her sweet, glossed lips twisted in to a devilish smirk and her soft breasts and curves. Was this what Honda meant? Was this playing his cards right? “Mai...Mai...fuck...I’m..!”

She squeezed him with her possessive leg and groaned playfully in response. “Oh my, Katsuya, you’re like a baby.”

“W-what!? Listen, you! I’m no ba- Ack!” With those futile words of protest, Jonouchi felt himself release into her warm hand. “Sorry.”

She leaned down to plant a kiss on his crimson cheeks, engulfing his hot face with her hair. He was certainly the fastest of any man she’d been with, but he was also the least experienced. “That was a lot, huh. Do you jerk off, much?”

“Mai. I love you.”

Mai took a deep breath, hoping that would slow the rush of blood to her own cheeks, before pulling the covers over them and burying her head between Jonouchi’s neck and shoulder, exhausted. “You really are cute, Katsuya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the Polarshipping soft-smut I'd been working on since early June lol. I got into the Yu-Gi-Oh Manga during the lowest point of my life, and this cheesy franchise and cheesy ship mean a lot to me. Jonouchi may talk big, but I always saw him as not super great with girls and probably still a virgin by 18-19 and he trusts and loves Mai enough to let her show beginner sex. Mai's obviously been through a lot (and a lot of loveless flings) and while she does love Jonouchi, she also fears being emotionally vulnerable and wonders if she's too "used".  
This is my first complete fic, so feedback is appreciated, I'm always looking to improve :)  
Cheers!


End file.
